Megater Zero
|YfX2toPJp2g}} Megater Zero (メガテラ・ゼロ) is an rocker. He is well known for his ability of quickly covering new vocaloid songs and of uploading 2 videos in a day (which happens rarely). Megater Zero had collaborated with other utaites before started as a solo singer in 2014 with his first cover "Kokoronashi" . He has a hoarse voice which fits well with ballad and rock songs. He also can sing in death growl vocals, such as his cover of "Minagoroshi no Magic" . He also can rap like in his cover for "CITRUS" . He often makes guitar arrangements for his covers and always leaves a message about it in the end of each video description in red color. One of his most popular covers is "Boku wa Kuuki ga Yomenai" with more than 1 million views as of November 2016. However his "Charles" cover quickly eclipsed it, with more than 600k views and 18k mylists after only 1 month, and entering the Hall of Legendary with 1 million views on January 02, 2017Nico Report. The "Charles" cover sits at over 7 million views, at least six times more than his previous upset, and over 13 million views on Youtube. When naming his covers, he always uses "歌ってみたのはメガテラ・ゼロ" means "this sing belongs to Megater Zero". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (No Heart) (2014.04.19) # "Shoujo wa Yoru to Azayaka ni" (A Young Girl, So Vivid in the Night) (2014.05.10) # "Gakkyuu Sensou" (Class War) (2014.05.17) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.04) # "Deliheal Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (When I Arranged for a Call Girl, You Appeared) (2014.06.13) # "Rolling Girl" -Guitar Arrange- (2014.06.29) # "Sunadokei" (Hourglass) (2014.07.15) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.08.01) # "drop pop candy" (2014.09.06) # "by your side" (2014.09.06) # "Ur-Style" (2014.09.22) # "Minagoroshi no Magic" (The Magic of Extermination) (2015.09.25) # "Goodnight Tonight" (2014.10.16) # "Kimi ni Gazania" (2014.10.26) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Lance Explosion Boy) (2014.11.12) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2014.11.16) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.22) # "Sayoko" (2014.12.21) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" -Arrange ver.- (2015.01.02) # "Donor Song" (2015.02.04) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.06) # "Club=Majesty" (2015.02.06) # "Raspberry*Monster" (2015.02.12) # "Love Story" (Amuro Namie song) -Megater Zero's Acoustic Guitar- (2015.02.15) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.02.20) # "Miiro" (KanColle OP) (Color of the Sea) (2015.02.27) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.01) # "Carry Me Off" (2015.03.06) # "Angelfish" (2015l.03.14) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2015.03.20) # "Busu ni Kyonyuu tte imi an no kayo" (Is There Any Sense for an Ugly Girl with Big Breasts?) (2015.03.28) # "CITRUS" (2015.04.06) # "Love Letter from Melancholy" (2015.04.13) # "Notebook" (2015.04.20) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulge in Summer) (2015.05.03) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) -Megater Zero's Acoustic Guitar- (2015.05.04) # "Just Be Friends" -Megater Zero's Acoustic Guitar- (2015.05.07) # "Happy Halloween" (2015.05.14) # "Seidenki Ningen" (Static Electricity Person) (2015.06.04) # "Kyou Kankaku Obake" (Synesthesia Ghost) (2015.06.04) # "Panda Hero" -Megater Zero's Acoustic Guitar- (2015.06.22) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.07.01) # "Homunculus Namamiman" (Android Living Flesh Man) (2015.07.14) # "Poppippo" -Megater Zero's Acoustic Guitar- (2015.07.17) # "Kaimu" -Megater Zero's Acoustic Guitar- (2015.07.17) # "Lost Jinx" -Megater Zero's Acoustic Guitar- (2015.07.20) # "aimai" (2015.07.27) # "fix" (2015.08.01) # "Conductance" (2015.08.06) # "Mind Brand" (2015.08.26) # "Matsuda Hey Come On" (It's Festival Hey Come On) (2015.08.31) # "Align" (2015.08.31) # "Shihatsu to Kafka" (First Train and Kafka) (2015.09.02) # "Watashi no Are" (My Area) (2015.09.06) # "SAS" (2015.09.19) # "Yuurika wa Yoru ni Dake" (Yuurika is Only at Night) (2015.09.28) # "Jigoku Pops" (Hell Pops) (2015.09.28) # "Kimi no Yubisaki" (Your Fingertips) (2015.10.05) # "Boku wa Kuuki ga Yomenai" (I Can't (Mar)read the Situation) (2015.10.21) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omou" (Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts) (2015.10.27) # "Kimi no Suki na Hon" (Your Favorite Book) (2015.11.10) # "Fiction Line" (2015.11.20) # "Shitsutoshin" (Jealousy) (2015.11.26) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -Guitar Acoustic ver.- (2015.12.14) # "Salvage" (2015.12.16) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Goodbye Midnight) (2015.12.18) # "Oh My Robin!" (2016.01.06) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2016.01.12) # "Last Last" (2016.01.24) # "Aurora Song" (2016.02.13) (not in mylist) # "Kagerou" (Mayfly; ONE OK ROCK song) (2016.02.17) (not in mylist) # "No Title" (2016.02.28) # "Asa wo Nomu" (Swallowing The Morning) (2016.03.21) (not in mylist) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touch the Vase) (2016.03.28) # "Orange" (2016.04.01) # "Tenboudai no Shoujo" (Observatory Girl) (2016.04.16) # "Watashi Mada Daisuki yo!" (I Still Love You!) (2016.04.25) (not in mylist) # "Tomoshibi no Meidai" (Proposition on the Burning Light) (2016.05.16) # "Repeat" (2016.06.16) # "Hyper Gore Musasabi Stick Disappearing Genius" (2016.06.25) # "Graffitist" (2016.07.20) # "Ice Water Color" (2016.08.11) # "Strangers" (2016.08.30) # "Avocado" (2016.09.21) # "See You Tomorrow" (2016.09.22) # "Bright Red" (2016.09.23) # "Adults Who Don't Know War" (2016.09.24) # "People Allergy" (2016.10.09) # "Charles" (2016.10.22) # "Neko no Machi" (Cat Town) (2017.01.19) # "Tennessee cooler" (2017.03.11) # ROKI] (2018.03.02) # "Tautology Doubtful" (2018.03.12) # "Tokyo Diver Fake Show" (2018.04.12) # "Rainy Rainy" (2018.05.31) # "Yume no Naka Tachi" (2018.06.13) # "Draw" (2018.07.11) # "WhiteSpace" (2018.07.12) # "LOG OUT" (2018.07.13) # "Rettou Joutou" (BRING IT ON) (2018.07.19) # "27" (2018.08.27) # "Kokuhaku" (Confession) (2018.09.07) # "Abelia ni Kawaru Nanika wo" (2018.10.11) # "Ego Rock" (2018.11.18) # "Sick World Shoukougun" (Sick World Syndrome) (2018.11.19) # "never" (2018.12.28) # "Nebiiro Dolore" (2019.01.28) # "Ivory" (2019.03.05) # "Angel" (2019.04.30) }} Songs on koebu Discography Gallery (Megater Zero's sister) }} Trivia * His bloodtype is O. * He was born in Hiroshima but now he is living in Tokyo. * He is not really good at English pronunciation but he tries hard to sing English songs. * He has an Akita dog in his hometown.Tweet about his dog * He stated that he doesn't like avocados in a namahousou. External Links * Twitter * TwitCasting * Blog * Koebu Category:Articles with incomplete songlist